


Koutarou’s First Spanking

by majesticduxk



Series: All my beautiful bottom/sub/omega Bokuto fics: because he's worth it [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Brat Bokuto Koutarou, Communication, Dom Akaashi Keiji, Dom Kozume Kenma, Dom Kuroo Tetsurou, Domestic Discipline, Dominant Akaashi Keiji, Keiji rules but he lets Kuroo lead, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Otk spanking, Polyamory, Spanking, Sub Bokuto Koutarou, Sweet Bokuto Koutarou, Team Bokuto's Red Ass, brat Miya Atsumu, consensual power dyanmics, corner time, dd dynamics, domestic discipline relationship, dominant Kozume Kenma, dominant Kuroo Tetsurou - Freeform, household rules, reference future sexual spanking, referenced nonconsensual touching (not between main characters), referenced spanking implements, spankers who enjoy spanking, submissive Bokuto Koutarou, the spanking is non sexual but the implications are not, tops who enjoy topping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/pseuds/majesticduxk
Summary: They all know where they stand, and there are certain expectations – like you follow the rules or you(r ass) bear(s) the consequences.Unfortunately for Kuroo, Koutarou is so sweet that it, well, it takes a stronger man than Kuroo (*coughs* Keiji), to follow through with consequences.Fortunately for Kuroo, Keiji is there to help him along sometimes. And this time, cute eyes aren’t enough to get out of a well deserves spanking.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi (Mentioned) - Relationship
Series: All my beautiful bottom/sub/omega Bokuto fics: because he's worth it [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040814
Comments: 23
Kudos: 94
Collections: in my arms.





	Koutarou’s First Spanking

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: This is a domestic discipline fic where an adult gets spanked. I think, there just isn’t enough of it in HQ. I found the works of Yamadad and BionicOtaku and felt ever so pleased that there was something! And decided to add. 
> 
> Another note: a lot of the spanking fics in HQ have non-sexual spankings. As in tags make notes about ‘this is non sexual and don’t make it gross and sexualize it’. 
> 
> Well, I don’t kink shame, and I am here for all the sexual spankings, and all the non-sexual spanking as well. This one, however, definitely has sexual dynamics. The spanking itself is non-sexual but the dynamics in this household are NOT. 
> 
> So! This is also a spanking kink fic. If you don’t like that, or you are after a purely non sexual spanking, move along my friends. 
> 
> I do mention it in the text, but this relationship has been clearly discussed and defined. All parties are willing participants in this relationship. Bo is definitely more submissive, because ultimately this is emotional kink fic, and a submissive bottom Bokuto is pretty much my kink.

Kuroo Tetsurou is a simple man. He has simple needs and simple pleasures. He loves his job, he loved his boyfriends, and… well put those together, and that’s pretty much life, right? 

Right now though, the work life balance is more than a little off. Work has been busy to overwhelming for all of them. They haven’t had much time together, and now, tonight, for the first time in weeks, all four of them will be home. And that means fun times. 

Kuroo has a plan. And sure, it’s just snuggling his boyfriends on the sofa, eating terribly unhealthy take-away, and loving on Keiji, Kenma, and Koutarou, but it’s still a damn fine plan. 

A spanner is put in the works in form of one missing Bokuto Koutarou. A glance at the clock shows that yes, it _is_ after seven, which is well after Kou’s normal time, even after a late practice. Yet, standing in the loungeroom, there is definitely no Koutarou. 

He hasn’t even called to tell them he’ll be late. Aside from being polite, it’s a rule for all of them. But this is Kou, and he’s probably just forgotten. Kuroo’s sure that any moment now, Kou will barrel through the door, excited to see all his boyfriends. 

The next person through the door is Kenma. He takes one at the standoff in the loungeroom, sighs and says “I’ll be in the gaming room. I’ll come out when Kou’s home.”

Kuroo wants to call him back, because that leaves him with Keiji, who is starting to look at Kuroo like he might be the one getting spanked tonight. 

~o~

It should be Koutarou of course. The one who is not home and has not told anyone. The one who was currently breaking the rules.

“He probably just forgot,” Kuroo finally breaks the silence, although he even he can hear how pathetic it sounds. “We should give him the benefit of the doubt.”

Keiji’s eyes narrow dangerously and Kuroo looks away. He knows what this look is about. It isn’t like Keiji hasn’t had a lot to say on the matter. He’s been a little easy on Kou, he freely admits it. But it’s hard! Koutarou is the embodiment of sunshine. He’s not perfect, no one is, but he’s sweet and loving and soft and submissive. He tries so hard to make his friends and loved ones happy. 

All in all, Koutarou is the perfect fit for Kuroo and the rest of his toppy family. He just so damn sweet! Although Keiji has certainly indicated on more than one occasion that he considers Bokuto to be a complete and utter brat, and one that’s in desperate need of some very firm discipline. 

And the fact that he has said this to Kuroo, who is the head of their house, multiple times, means that Keiji is willing to take things into his own hands – and the first thing on the line is Kuroo’s ass. Before that happens, Kuroo needs to step up and give Koutarou the spanking he’s earned.

Kuroo is well aware of this, and each and every time, he is ready with a backbone of iron and commitment to school his naughty brat. But when Koutarou uses those puppy dog eyes and apologizes so earnestly, Kuroo just wants to bundle him up and cuddle him until Koutarou feels better. 

And so, he does. Because who on earth can stand against a super power like that? A much stronger man than Kuroo Tetsurou, that’s for sure.

“You, Kuroo Tetsurou, need to stop spoiling him and actually follow through with some well-deserved consequences!”

Okay, so it’s Keiji. Akaashi Keiji is a much stronger man that Kuroo. 

Keiji doesn’t often get furious. He’s softly spoken and believes in communication. It’s because of Keiji’s influence that they talk things out. And if some of them (that is _everyone else_ ) feel like it’s too much talking, well, that’s just part of being in a relationship

Keiji also believes sometimes discussion isn’t enough. That the communication makes the rules and the consequences clear. Every single person in this relationship, Koutarou included, is aware that Koutarou has broken numerous rules, and is owed a spanking. 

The fundamental problem, Kuroo posits, is that Koutarou is so unbelievably adorable. When he turns those sad, tear filled eyes on him, and when his apologies are so heartfelt and earnest, Kuroo can only believe him. Staring into those teary eyes, Kuroo is torn between fucking him and coddling him, but the end result is always the same: Koutarou convinces Kuroo that _this time_ he means it and he won’t do it again. 

And he does mean it. Every. Single. Time. It just keeps happening. Kou is… forgetful. Yeah, just a little forgetful. And spur of the moment. And lacks in common sense. 

“You can’t spank someone for lacking common sense,” Kuroo counters weakly. He knows that isn’t true at all, and _of course_ Keiji calls him on it. 

He just crosses his arms over his chest and stares. “I can and I do. You’ve gotten your behind spanked enough for-“

“Okay, okay,” he interrupts. Kuroo doesn’t need to be reminded of some of his more stupid decisions. “But Kou is different.”

Keiji just looks even more pissed off. 

“You. Are. Spoiling. Him. I know Koutarou well, and so do you. He needs to know where the boundaries are, and he needs to know that if he crosses them, we are there to pull him back. And you, Kuroo Tetsurou, are doing none of that!”

“There’s you and Kenma too! Why do I have to be the one to spank him?”

Even as the words leave his mouth, Kuroo knows it’s a stupid question, and Keiji gives Kuroo a squinty glare. But, being the big believer in communication that he is, he still explains. 

“You, ostensibly, are the head of this household. I know the lines of command aren’t quite as clearly defined as that, because you certainly get your naughty ass spanked, Kuroo Tetsurou, but you are. And Kou hasn’t been spanked yet. His first spanking has to come from whoever is in charge.” 

Keiji’s voice is rising. He takes a deep breath and brings his energy down. “Once that is done, the rest can follow naturally. Tetsurou, if this is too much, I am more than happy to take over. And please don’t think I am trying to take this from you. I’m not. Except for this one incredibly important issue, I love the direction you give us.”

Kuroo pouts. He knows Keiji is right. And he knows it’s his fault because he can’t resist Kou. He is legitimately irresistible! Whereas Kuroo, and Keiji, and even Kenma are all quite controlled and dominant. Koutarou, though, is not. He’s soft and submissive and irresistibly _spankable_. Kuroo is kind of worried that if he starts, he’ll never want to stop. And is that fair? It’s not going to happen to anyone else. He tries to put all of that into the beseeching look he gives Keiji, but it isn’t winning him the argument. 

Not that Keiji will accept any of that. He’ll just tell him to get some self-control. He can still try.

“But _Keijiiiiiii_ -”

Yeah, he definitely isn’t as cute as Kou, because Keiji doesn’t even budge. 

“Once you’ve set the precedent, it won’t matter how much he uses his puppy eyes on you, as I will take great pleasure in disciplining our sweet little Kou. Because. He. Needs. It. I’m telling you, Tetsurou, he’s looking for a response that we are not giving him. And why is that? Hmmmm?” He doesn’t give any time for Kuroo to respond, and just talks over him. “Because you won’t do it!”

Kuroo makes a face, and Keiji gives him a glare in return. 

“Despite what Koutarou claims, he _is_ a bratty submissive. I, personally, have no trouble schooling a bratty submissive. I don’t even have issues dealing with a certain bratty dominant who is currently dragging his feet…” 

Kuroo is worried. Keiji has had to calm himself down a lot this conversation and he is normal the most level headed of them all. Sure, Kenma is quieter but he’s not sensible. “It has to be you, Kuroo. If you need help, I can give you a spanking while reminding you of everything you’ve let him get away with.”

Kuroo’s ass tingles. Oh god. Despite their house dynamics, despite him being in charge, it feels good knowing that Keiji will catch him when he needs it. And… ahhh, dammit. That’s the crux of the issue, isn’t it? It’s his job and Kou needs it too. 

“I agree with you, Keiji, okay? You’re right. But it’ll have to wait until he does something. I’m not going to spank him just because we-“ Keiji clears his throat and Kuroo glares. “Oh, come on, all of us have let things slide! You, me, Kenma. Not just me!”

Keiji doesn’t budge and Kuroo sighs petulantly. Dammit! “Fine. _I_ haven’t been following through, but he’s so sorry! Every time! And he’s not playing me.”

Finally, there’s a tiny crack in Keiji’s cold exterior. He lets his arms drop to his side, and his lips quirk. “I know he’s sorry every time. Koutarou hates to disappoint us. But he is playing you, Tetsurou, and if that’s not asking for some sort of response, then please, tell me what is.”

Kuroo feels like pouting now. So he does. Keiji’s just picking on him. “I already said I agree. But I still can’t spank him for no reason!”

Glancing at the clock, Keiji shrugs. “Given it’s after eight, and we haven’t heard from him, I’d say you have your reason.”

~o~

Bokuto was having a good night.

At least, when he wasn’t thinking about his boyfriends. His extremely bossy boyfriends who had been giving him pretty regular warnings about behaving... Not that that matters right now. They won’t be home anyway, so no one needs to know anything.

Bokuto knows he might have broken a few rules recently. He doesn’t really have an excuse. He knows the rules, and he even agreed them. He knows there are consequences for breaking them, and he agreed to that too. 

Keiji says he’s pushing for a reaction, but that’s not true. If they were actually at home he’d be pushing for a reaction, but since they aren’t, he’s just… Yeah, okay. Maybe he is. Even when they aren’t there, he’s meant to follow the rules. And if he doesn’t follow the rules there are consequences. Consequences he has so far avoided. 

Tonight is definitely different though. Atsumu needs him! And yes, he _could_ have texted someone and told them, but as long as he’s home by about nine he should be fine. That’s the plan, and it’s a good plan. Perfect even. 

But then it’s suddenly eight, and he _knows_ he needs to go if he’s going to be Tets home, but Tsum Tsum says stay, and it would be irresponsible to leave his friend alone when heeded him… The fact that he’s having fun dancing and drinking is irrelevant. 

Actually, how many drinks has he had? Keiji says he can only have two when he’s not with one of his boyfriends, but Koutarou is pretty sure he’s had more than two. Tsum Tsum definitely gave him something more than once… 

But that should be fine, he reasons, since he’s a big guy, which means he can metal… matal… mebol… use up alcohol because he has lots of muscles. 

Keiji was a worry wart and the others probably didn’t care. Probably. 

You know, Bokuto decides, what they didn’t know won’t hurt them. Today, last night… even the last three nights. But he’s been home before them every other night so he figures nothings going to be different about tonight. 

Bokuto is wrong. 

~o~

“Shit, Bokkun! You okay?”

Bokuto is not actually okay. Normally his big size keeps unsavory people away, but tonight it hadn’t worked, and he’s just been groped a little too much on the dance floor. He’d been so shocked he hadn’t known what to do, but luckily Atsumu noticed and hauled the guy away. Scrubbing at his eyes, Koutarou nods shakily, but given the concerned look Atsumu is giving him, he’s not looking too convincing. 

“How about I get you home.”

It’s not a question, although Bokuto does try to argue. Atsumu has his stubborn face on, and Bokuto would continue arguing, but he checks his phone and oh fuck… missed calls and messages from Keiji, Kuroo, and Kenma. That’s not good.

He opens the latest one – from Kenma – and he really isn’t sounding pleased. And out of all his boyfriends, Kenma is the least likely to be pissed off. 

_From Kodzuken_ : Where the hell are you? No one’s heard from you, and Keiji and Tetsurou are pissed. 

Reading between the lines, Kenma is definitely pissed. That’s fine. Bokuto can recover from this, after all, it’s only- 

“Shit, Tsum Tsum! It’s after midnight!”

Going by Atsumu’s expression, he had no idea either. “Ah fuck, Omi’s gonna kill me.”

Bokuto agrees. Atsumu is going to be in a lot of trouble. Omi-kun is a lot like his own boyfriends – bossy and don’t like being disobeyed. Except Omi is a tad more ready to hand out spankings. Which is only fair, since Atsumu really _is_ a brat. 

“You should go home, Tsum Tsum. It’ll be easy for me to get home from here and-“

Atsumu holds up a hand, and he’s somehow already on the phone and talking to Sakusa. How on earth did Bokuto miss that?

“Omi-kun! Sorry it’s so late.” Atsumu rubs the back of his head. “Yeahhhhh, yeah about that. I know I need to come home, but if it’s okay with you, I’d like to take Bokkun home first. Yeah. He… someone kinda touched him and he’s not feeling- oh! You really don’t mind? Omi-kun thank you! I’ll be home as soon as I can, I’ll just make sure Bokkun gets home and-“

This is going nowhere that Bokuto likes. “’Tsumu, it’s okay, I can get myself home and-“

Atsumu puts a hand over the phone. “Omi-kun said he’ll call Keiji.”

Bokuto is shaking his head before the words were out. “No, no, no! I’m not going to tell Keiji so-“

“Too late, Bokkun.” 

Atsumu looks a little apologetic. Not that it makes any difference. Sakusa is going to tell Keiji and Bokuto wasn’t actually planning on letting him know all the details. He’s not a fool.

“I’m gonna be in so much trouble too,” he tells Atsumu mournfully. 

Atsumu isn’t listening to him though. He’s talking to Sakusa once more. 

“Okay. Yeah. I will! I will, Omi! As soon as I drop Bokkun off I’ll get a taxi home! Yeahhhhhh, I mean we don’t have to-“ but apparently Sakusa hangs up. Glaring at the phone, Atsumu tells Bokuto, “It’s not fair, Bokkun. He gets pissed when _I_ hang up, but apparently, he just can? Ridiculous!”

Bokuto nods, but he’s too caught up in his own future to feel much sympathy. He’s not going to get out of trouble this time. He can feel it in his bones.

~o~

“Here I am returning your… jeez Bokkun.” 

Rolling his eyes, Atsumu pulls Bokuto out from behind him. And sure, being greeting at the door by Kuroo wasn’t generally so terrifying, but surely Bokuto is over reacting. A small glance at Kuroo shows maybe not. The tall man has his arms crossed over his chest, and a glint in his eyes that means nothing good for Bokkun. Atsumu is pretty sure Omi’s gonna have a similar look on his face when Atsumu finally got home. Atsumu isn’t going to hide though. 

Only because he won’t have a Bokuto to shield him.

“I gotta go, Omi-kun’s expecting me home so-“

“Thank you for bringing him home, Atsumu-kun. We appreciate now. I’ll call you a taxi and-“

“Oh, no that’s fine, I can just-“

“We already discussed this was Sakusa-san, Atsumu-kun. Kuroo will call you a taxi, and Kenma will walk you down, and wait with you until it arrives.”

Pursing his lips, Atsumu manages to keep his laugh back. No wonder Bokkun didn’t want Omi to call Keiji. If this was the energy you have with three concerned tops, he’s glad he only has one Omi! Not that Omi is a walk in the park, but given that even Kenma has a firm sort of look on his face, he knows Bokkun is for it. So, instead of arguing with Akaashi, he just nods agreeably, and then, as he walks back past Bokuto, pops him cheekily on the ass. 

“Tsumu!”

Laughing, he finger waves at the room and heads downstairs, Kenma hot on his heels. He’ll find out all the juicy details tomorrow from Bokuto. 

~o~

Bokuto’s hands are firmly on his butt as Atsumu leaves. Atsumu may have been quiet and well behaved, but he didn’t fool Bokuto – his eyes were definitely laughing at him. 

No one else is laughing though. A sneaky look at Tetsurou shows his arms are _still_ crossed high on his chest. And those eyes… Normally he’d be a little soft, ready to forgive Bokuto, but tonight it’s all hard edges. 

Keiji, by contrast, is much more relaxed. Bokuto knows better than to trust that though. He _knows_ how frustrated Keiji’s been with Kuroo over… well… well over Kuroo not spanking Bokuto. 

Yeah, Bokuto isn’t stupid. He knows what happens, he even agreed to it, but Keiji is wrong! The fact that the others get spanked is neither here nor there. They obviously need it more than Bokuto does. 

And sure, sure, maybe he keeps making a few of the same mistakes, but they are little mistakes. Tiny mistakes. And a spanking… he really doesn’t deserve one, not for such small slip ups. Plus, it’s stupid and embarrassing. (Although he’s pretty sure Keiji would argue that it’s _meant_ to be embarrassing, but Keiji doesn’t know everything. He definitely doesn’t say that to Keiji though.)

Tonight might have been more than a little mistake. Opening his mouth to apologize, Tetsurou stops him by holding up a hand. 

“First things first, Sakusa-san told us what happened tonight. Are you okay?”

Blushing, Bokuto nods. Tetsurou raises an eyebrow at him and he explains, “It was just a shock, you know? I’m a big tough guy. I shouldn’t have needed Atsumu to step in. And I didn’t! Like, it wasn’t a huge deal, I was just taken by surprise…”

Tetsurou looks like he has a lot to say, given the way his lips twist, but instead he nods. “Right, that’s a conversation we’ll come back to. But please know no one is disappointed in you for that. There’s a lot about your behavior I am disappointed about, and now that I know you are safe and sound, we’ll talk about that. But first a question, Kou. If Sakusa hadn’t called, would you have told us what happened tonight?”

Ah. That’s a bad question, for as much as Bokuto wants to get out of trouble, he’s not ever going to lie, so he just shakes his head. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Keiji’s lips turn down, and he doesn’t even want to see the look on Tetsurou’s face, so he looks at the floor instead. Tetsurou clears his throat. 

“Right. Well, thank you for being honest, Koutarou. We’ll wait for Kenma to get back, and then you and I have a discussion about this. You’ve been very naughty, and it’s time I did something about that. But I think to get you in the right mood…” Tetsurou looks around the room. “I see we haven’t set up a Kou corner yet. That’s someone’s terrible oversight.” Tetsurou ignores Keiji’s snort. “Well, that can be a job for tomorrow-“

“I’ll do it,” Akaashi volunteers. Bokuto glances at him again – he looks way too happy about it. 

“Okay, thank you, Keiji. But for today,” grasping the back of Bokuto’s neck, Kuroo marches him over to a wall, pushing his nose into the corner. “Nose there, for five minutes or until Kenma gets back. Whichever is longer. I want you to think about why I might be upset, and what you’re going to say to me.”

And with a hearty whack on the ass, he walks away. 

Rubbing his ass, Bokuto pouts. Tetsurou has a heavy hand. Well, that’s no surprise. But corner time? And _five minutes_. God, really? Bokuto can feel his head start to spin, and he forces himself to take a handful of slow, careful breaths. When you think about it, five minutes isn’t even that long. When Captain tells him he’s only got five more minutes of spikes that flies by. And when ‘Kaashi tells him he has to get up in five minutes, that never feels like five minutes. 

And surely Kenma will be back soon. How long does it take for a taxi to come, anyway? Unlike all the other times, as Bokuto stands there, time seems to slow down. He stares at the wall, then drops his head into the corner and groans. Standing up again, he straightens his bag, but within seconds he’s jiggling his leg and tapping at his thighs. 

Five minutes is going to take forever!

~o~

Seated beside Keiji, Kuroo blows out a frustrated breath as Kou won’t stay still. His fingers tap, and his legs jiggle, and his shoulders shake. The whole point of corner time is to become centered and think about what you’ve done. Not dance around like… like Kou’s doing. He goes to stand up, but Keiji lays a hand on his arm. 

“It’s different for everyone, Tetsurou. He’s not doing it to be naughty. I honestly think it would kill Kou to stay still for longer than about ten seconds. I’ve been thinking about what to put in his corner that will let him focus, because having Koutarou stand there and just stare at a wall and do nothing at all won’t be helpful.”

Sitting back down, Kuroo thinks about it. Has he ever seen Kou be still? When they’re waiting in a line, he’s always tap dancing. And when they are out to dinner, he always destroying a napkin or two, endlessly rolling it between his fingers. Even when he’s ordered to stay still in bed, his body turns towards them, following them like the sun. And when he’s tied up, and gagged and-

Right. That is not the right train of thought for right now. Taking a deep breath, Kuroo tries to release all of his arousal. 

It doesn’t work. 

And now all he can think about is how it’s going to feel turning that plush behind red… well, there’s no denying it now. He’s really looking forward to spanking Kou. The look he sends Keiji must speak volumes, for Keiji laughs quietly. A quick look at Koutarou shows him still in the corner, not paying attention to them as he jiggles away. 

“Discipline is going to make Koutarou feel safe. He knows the rules, and if he breaks them, he gets disciplined. He’s not going to enjoy you spanking him, Tetsurou, but that doesn’t mean it has to be awful for you. In fact,” and the look Keiji gives him is piercing, “I’m pretty sure this is why you’ve put it off for so long.”

Why did he have two boyfriends who could read his mind? 

“I have no trouble bending you or Kenma over for a quick reminder,” he mutters. Keiji laughs again. 

“I am well aware of that. But it’s different. When I spank you or Kenma, it’s more… more _equal_ I guess. We’re all dominant. It doesn’t mean any of us get to break the rules, so it’s more straight forward.” Keiji’s eyes take on a glint. “And don’t you worry, Tetsurou, I am always more than happy to bend you over and remind you of what you should, or shouldn’t be doing.”

Keiji’s eyes flicker to Koutarou, and the smile he gets is very soft. “It’ll be different. Not better, just different. I can already tell you he’s only going to go over my knee. That’s already is a very different feel to having someone bend over a desk, or brace themselves against a wall. Kou’s punishment is always going to be a little more sweet, because Kou’s a little more sweet. Also,” and Keiji’s voice drops again, making it even harder for Kou to hear. He’s still paying no attention, now glaring at the wall. “Koutarou isn’t dominant. He’s submissive. It makes a big difference. And I’m telling you know, Tetsurou, once disciplining him properly is established, I’m going to introduce him to the delight of taking a spanking just to please me.” Kuroo’s eyes flicker, and Keiji smiles. “It’s okay to get turned on. You are going to have a cute, wriggly, teary Koutarou over your knee. Or were you planning something else?”

Keiji raises interesting points. He honestly hasn’t considered anything other than an over the knee spanking for Kou. It will make Kou feel smaller, less in control. Perhaps a little humiliated, since no one else gets spanked like that. A smile teases at Kuroo’s lips. Okay, so he _is_ looking forward to getting a half-naked Koutarou over his lap. 

“That’s five minutes, right?” 

Koutarou’s voice interrupts his thoughts, and for possibly the first time ever, Kuroo’s reply is quick _and_ firm. “I’ll tell you when your time is up. And Kenma isn’t back yet. Also, Kou? Naughty boys don’t talk when they’re in the corner. You know better.”

Beside him Keiji squeezes his hand and Kuroo smiles. He’s finally got his groove back.

~o~

God! The corner is so boring. Bokuto sighs. He knows that when here you’re supposed to stay still and think about why you’re there. It’s Kenma who mainly gets sent to the corner, although ‘Kaashi has definitely stuck Kuroo’s nose here. Now that he thinks about it, he’s never seen Keiji in a corner. If he was though, he’d probably stand up straight, and not fidget at all. His Keiji really is a goody two shoes. 

So Bokuto knows what he’s meant to be doing, and he really, _really_ tries, but he can’t stand still. He starts off all straight and still and doesn’t even notice when his fingers start tapping. Tapping is fidgeting, and when his fingers catch on the fabric of his pants, he notices that they’re moving. So he straightens up again and stops. But it only takes a second to start moving about again. 

This cycle repeats way too many times. 

Why can’t he just stay still? It’s not that hard. He really hopes he doesn’t get in trouble for this, because he’s trying his best. Leaning his head against the wall, he wonders if that’s five minutes yet. And where is Kenma?

Although… was that a good thing? Tetsurou has his spanking eyes on. They don’t normally get turned in his direction, because Bokuto is good at letting his boyfriend know how sorry he is. Bokuto is very aware he’s cuted his way out of many a spanking, and maybe he’s deserved one in the past, but tonight? No way! He really doesn’t deserve one for tonight. Things that were out of his control got out of hand. Is he responsible for Atsumu now? Ridiculous. 

Plus. Plus! None of them were even going to be home. They can’t expect him to be home alone. Can they?

He sighs again, fingers tapping away at his thighs. He knows what ‘Kaashi would say. That he should have told someone, because communication is important. But that just sounds so childish! _Hey guys, I don’t like being home alone, so disrupt your important jobs so I don’t have to be such a sook_. It’s embarrassing even to think it. 

But. _But_. Is that more embarrassing than getting a spanking? 

Wriggling a little, Bokuto considers. Everyone else has gotten spanked at various points. It’s not a big deal, and they all get over it. It just… it looks a little scary, being told to bend over the spanking desk. Or to brace yourself against a wall. 

Was it only scary though? It _was_ scary, but also a little sexy. Bokuto always felt a little pang of sympathy for whoever was getting their ass turned red, but he couldn’t deny he also got at least a little turned on, and maybe even imagined himself there. What would it be liked spanking to have Tetsu, or Keiji, or Kenma, spank him? And what would it be like to spank them? 

Bokuto looks at his hand. It’s big and it’s strong, and it’s hard from all the volleyball. A spiker’s hand. Not at all like the soft setter hands that Keiji and Kenma would have.

Which, now that he thinks about it, why hasn’t he spanked them? Is he supposed to? He hasn’t felt the need, but maybe he can suggest that instead of getting a spanking he get more responsibility? That… that might be just what he needs. To take responsibility! Remembering the look in Tetsurou’s eye though… It reminds him of when they were all away and Kenma was home alone. He’d promised them all he’d look after himself, but when Tetsurou got back more than 48 hours later, Kenma hadn’t eaten or gone to bed. He’d just gamed the whole time. 

Tetsu had been really pissed off, and Kenma hadn’t sat comfortably for a week (although he claimed it was all totally worth it). That’s the look that Tets was giving Bokuto…

Okay, yeah. There is absolutely no way Bokuto’s getting out of this, and now that he’s had time to think about it, he probably even deserves it. Staying out late. Not telling anyone. Drinking too much. That was pretty bad. One night was bad, but lots of nights was worse. Maybe he’ll just not mention the rest…

“Atsumu said they’ve been going out most nights, and that Kou was drinking a lot.”

Or maybe Tsumu will open his big mouth and tell everyone everything anyway. Dammit! He’ll definitely be having words with Atsumu tomorrow. 

The have a hushed conversation before Tetsu moves to the other couch, and calls out, “Okay, Bo, that’s your five minutes. Come here please.”

Now that he’s released from the corner, he really doesn’t want to go. But he is a strong, brave man, and straightening his spine, and squaring his shoulders, he turns to face his fate. 

~o~

Akaashi almost laughs. Given how dramatic he is on a daily basis, it’s remarkably easy to forget what a drama queen Koutarou is. Though it softens his heart, it doesn’t change that fact that he’s extremely annoyed at his sweet, yet very disobedient boyfriend. 

There are conversations he wants to have with his brat, a conversation punctuated with stern words and sharp smacks. This time, though he’ll leave it to Kuroo. It’s important that things not get too mixed up, and if they _all_ lecture Kou, he’ll focus on trying to please everyone instead of the real matter. 

So Akaashi settles back into his seat, waiting to see what Kuroo does. He’s so focused on the pair he doesn’t see Kenma until he sits down on his lap. 

Giving a slight _oof_ at the weight, Akaashi clears his throat questioningly, but Kenma pays it no notice. He doesn’t even look at Akaashi – his eyes never waver from the game in his hand – but he does take his sweet time wriggling around until Akaashi gives in and opens his arms so Kenma can fit more comfortably. 

“Thank you,” he murmurs, and Akaashi kisses his cheek. A quick look at their Tetsu and Kou, shows Kou being pulled in for cuddle. 

“Cuddles first? That’s the wrong order. Think he’ll follow through?” Kenma asks. 

Akaashi nods. “This time, yeah. He’s pretty unhappy. And he was worried. I think Kou is okay, but-“

“Atsumu said he was fine, just a little surprised. Bo doesn’t get hit on when Kuroo, or you, are scaring everyone away.” Kenma smiles, a tiny, satisfied smile. “I don’t think he’s ever noticed that’s what we do.”

“Including yourself there?”

Kenma’s expression doesn’t change, but Akaashi feels a chill. “I do what I need to do. It also seems like Kou wasn’t just going out to party. But he wasn’t happy being home alone. For bratty reasons of his own, Atsumu is going out and drinking a lot, so when Atsumu invites him he says yes, and follows along.” Kenma thinks for a moment. “Doesn’t mean he isn’t in trouble, but it does make more sense.”

Yet another reason Koutarou has a drinking a limit if he doesn’t have a boyfriend there. Kou is very easily influenced, and Akaashi doesn’t consider Atsumu to be a very good role model. From Kenma’s fidgeting, he can tell that Atsumu revealed more. Akaashi prepares to interrogate Kenma further when Bokuto’s words drift across. 

“Look, I’m sorry. I know I shouldn’t have gone out, I just didn’t think you’d be home. And I…” he takes a deep breath – classic Koutarou preparing to be honest, “and I really didn’t feel like just being home alone. Tsum Tsum said he needed to be out, that it was _important_ ,” he stresses the word, as if that excused everything, “so I went with him to, kinda keep an eye on him.”

“Kinda? Is that what happened tonight? You were keeping an eye on Miya?” Yeah, Tetsurou isn’t letting that one pass. Bo pouts. And yes, it is sweet and adorable, but that doesn’t change that fact that he’s been very naughty. Tetsu continues. “Kou, I need to apologize.” 

Kenma and Akaashi sit up at that. Bokuto looks shocked and is waving his hands about, ineffectively trying to stop the apology, but Kuroo just grabs them both, bringing them up for a gentle kiss, before holding them tight in his own hands.

“No, I do. From the start we’ve been clear about what we wanted and needed from this relationship, and I said I need to have boundaries and guidelines, and that it was my job was to enforce them, because I need that control. And a part of that is handing out consequences.”

Koutarou opens his mouth to speak, probably to argue, but Kuroo stops him with a, “I’m speaking now. You listen.”

Lips twisting, Koutarou does close his mouth. He doesn’t look overly happy about it, but he is obeying. Kuroo kisses the hands still clasped within his own in acknowledgement. “So, boundaries and consequences. I haven’t been doing my job. I’ll admit it, Bo, you’re way too cute for your own good, but cute isn’t going to get you out of this anymore. It’s not fair for you. I let you down, I let you all down, and I think you’re going to find all of us much more willing to bring you into line.”

That was a lie, but a lie Akaashi let pass. He’s been ready to bring Koutarou into line for months. If he’s being brutally honest, there were many times at school he’d wished he was in the position to spank his sometimes bratty and irresponsible former captain. 

That was all in the past, but recently… well, perhaps he should have pushed Kuroo harder. This was a big change, and it wouldn’t be easy for their sweet Koutarou. He’s been getting away with everything for so long. Well, that’s okay. Kou was a needy brat, with three (fairly) sensible tops. Akaashi was prepared to be the rock that Kou needed. Plus, he _wanted_ to spank Kou.

Snuggling back against Akaashi’s chest, Kenma looks up, face soft. “I’m looking forward to spanking him too. Kuroo’s been way too soft, and Bo’s been pushing for a spanking for months.” 

Giving an amused snort, all he could do was agree, and settle back to watch the show. 

~o~

The weight of the full pout was heavy, but Kou has crossed too many lines tonight. 

“You didn’t let anyone know you’d be out late. You didn’t let anyone know where you were. You went drinking – and drank more than you’re allowed to-“

“I think we should revisit that!”

“Sure we can,” Kuroo agrees easily. “But not tonight. Tonight, it’s still a rule that you agreed to.”

Grumbling beneath his breath, Kou looks away. What Kuroo says is true, so it’s not like he can say much. 

“Like I said, we all discussed and agreed to these rules. We also discussed what would happen when you – any of us - broke them. The rules are there for a reason. And I understand that you didn’t want to be home alone. But that being the case, what should have done?”

Koutarou sighs deeply, but answers readily enough. “I should have told someone. But Tets! You’re all out doing important things. And me not wanting to be home alone? It’s really not that important.” He shrugs uncomfortably. “I’m adult, who should be able to spend a couple of evenings home alone. And I didn’t say anything because I know you would have worried.”

Kuroo agrees again. “Of course I would have worried. But think of it this way, Kou. If I was home alone and feeling sad and lonely, what would you do?” 

Koutarou looks stubborn before telling Kuroo, “That’s completely different.”

“It’s not different. All our jobs are important. Your job is just as important. And all our feelings are valid. Yours included! And more to the point, it’s what people who love each other do – make time, support, and do what they can. Why wouldn’t you want that?”

Koutarou is looking at his feet now. The little of face that can be seen doesn’t look convinced. Ah well. Something for them to work on, then.

“We love you, Koutarou. And how you are feeling is so important. It doesn’t mean we can always do something about it ourselves, but if I knew you were lonely, I certainly would have tried.”

~o~

As Tetsurou gives Koutarou time to think about what he says, Akaashi takes the opportunity to fill Kenma in on the evening’s events.

“Tetsu and Sakusa-san had a big talk tonight. Sakusa-san and Atsumu-kun have a similar relationship, and Sakusa-san is frustrated with the way Bo and Atsumu-kun are such bad influences on each other.” Akaashi whispers to Kenma. Then he smiles toothily. “If Bo doesn’t make some changes quick smart, Tetsu’s going to give Sakusa-san permission to spank him at practice.”

That was interesting enough for Kenma to pause his game. “Really? That’s a big step. _I_ haven’t even spanked him yet.”

Akaashi didn’t even bother addressing that. They both knew it was going to happen soon. “Oh, not immediately. Kuroo is going to want to talk to Sakusa-san a _lot_ before anything else happens. But once things settle down here…” Akaashi pauses thoughtfully. “Plus, we all know that Kou needs this, and once he gets used to being disciplined at home, he’s going to need it at work as well. Especially when they travel.”

Kenma considers Koutarou. Despite the way he’s in tune with all of his friends and lovers, he actually has very little self-awareness. “He doesn’t know he needs it.”

Akaashi nods. “To be honest, despite everything we do, I don’t think he even realizes how much more dominant we are. And no. I don’t think Kou knows he needs it, and I don’t think he’s going to notice how much more settled he is once I start enforcing the rules. 

Sniggering, Kenma agrees. “You are much more of a stickler for rules than Kuroo.”

They share a smile. Kenma has felt his fair share of Akaashi’s belt. Akaashi turns his eyes back to Bokuto. He obviously not ready to agree with Tetsurou, but he doesn’t want to argue either. Akaashi watches Bokuto attempt to see Tetsurou’s point before he slumps dramatically. 

“Look, I know I was wrong, and I accept whatever it is you’re going to do.”

“I’m going to spank you,” Tetsurou informs him. Resigned himself to his fate, Koutarou nods and goes to walk away. Tetsurou immediately grabs his hand, hauling him back. “And where exactly are you going?”

Koutarou just looks confused. “Over to the table? Where everyone gets a spanking.”

 _The table_ is an old-fashioned writing desk, very conspicuously set up in one corner. It was still used for writing, and Akaashi had stocked up on decadent writing paper and inks, and all sorts of wonderful things. But in the second drawer down, there was also a paddle, a strap, a ruler, and a belt. These were implements used mainly on Kenma and Tetsurou, but also Keiji. 

They weren’t going to be used on Koutarou. When he was particularly naughty, Akaashi might grab a wooden spoon, or a hairbrush, but that was it. 

The table was out in the open, lending punishments quite a public flavor, which added a slightly humiliating flavor to the punishments. If he was honest, Akaashi enjoyed being there when a naughty partner was having their ass turned red. If he wasn’t the one administering the discipline, he really enjoyed watching. But no matter who was being disciplined, the process was very similar, so it made sense that Koutarou thought that he would be bent over the table as well. 

However, Koutarou was soft and submissive, and while his punishment wouldn’t be quite so physically hard-

“What? What? No way, Kuroo! I’m not saying I don’t deserve to be… y’know-“

“Spanked, Koutarou. You may as well learn to say it, since from this point on it’s going to feature heavily in your future.”

Koutarou blushes and looks like he wanted to disagree, but shakes it off, instead pursuing his current line of reasoning. “I’m a grown man too. I should be punished like a grown man. Like the rest of you.”

Puffing out his chest, Koutarou attempts to look more intimidating. Like he’s ready to take a strapping like a big, strong man. It doesn’t work. Instead, Tetsurou looks at him non plussed and in one quick move was on his feet. And oh my… he’s seems so much taller than Koutarou. 

Akaashi has always known he has a size kink. He loves that Koutarou was the big and brawny one. It made pushing him down so much more thrilling. But he also loves that Tetsurou was taller (not that Tetsurou was a slouch in the brawn department either). The fact that Akaashi’s hands were bigger than Bokuto’s brings him joy, as well as the way Kenma is smaller but still manages to manhandle Bo in a way that Akaashi and Tetsurou love to watch. 

And yes, right now is about discipline and punishment, but Akaashi never misses an opportunity to enjoy the sight of any of his partners together, and he is _excited_ because this is Koutarou’s first spanking. 

His ass is going to look so fuckable. 

By the way Kenma is wriggling on his lap, he obviously agrees. 

~o~

Kuroo loves and adores every one of his boyfriends, and he would do anything to bring them happiness. Kuroo’s just a nice guy. But then, there’s a part of him that’s a little mean. In some ways, he is a sadist, and right now he is really enjoying Koutarou’s shocked expression. 

It’s a good look on him.

“Everyone get’s what they need, Kou. Which means that you, my naughty boy, are going to go over my knee and get your spanking that way. Every time.” 

Koutarou looks horrified, and he turns beseechingly to Akaashi. 

“Keiji! C’mon!”

“What makes you think I can change anything?”

Koutarou scowls. “I’m not stupid. I know how things work. I know you’re actually in charge, even though you say Kuroo is.”

And wow, wasn’t that a slap in the face? Not that he can actually _disagree_. Keiji does have a bossy vibe about him, and he also takes charge when they’re all in bed. Well. Kinda. Kuroo is still a toppy top, dammit! But… but this balance was hard fought. It was more like a shared leadership, since Keiji needed Kuroo’s steady support too. And sometimes that support came in for form of a well warmed butt.

Koutarou had been there for the house discussion. They’d talked it all out because it was a bit unusual. But he’d agreed and… oh. Oh ho ho. So that is what is going on. Suddenly Kuroo realizes that Koutarou is just being a brat. Unhappily for Koutarou, Kuroo knows exactly how to deal with brats. 

While Kou is making puppy dog eyes at Keiji and Kenma (who are impervious for once. Yeah. Kuroo doesn’t care _what_ Keiji implied, he folds like a wet noodle too), Kuroo gets his fingers under the waist band of Kou’s pants and boxers, and pulls them straight down. They slide so beautifully leaving that gorgeous ass and thighs bare in their wake.

“ _Tetsurou!_ ”

Giving an outraged squawk, Koutarou grabs at his clothing. And he’s fast, but not fast enough to stop them pooling at his feet. Using his lack of focus, Kuroo encourages Kou to step out of his pants, and while he’s still complaining, pull him down and over his lap. 

The way he falls is nothing short of perfection – it’s like he’s meant to be there. Koutarou’s ass is perfectly placed for Kuroo’s hand. Before Koutarou can wriggle off, Kuroo gets one leg over both of Kou’s and one hand placed firmly on his hip, holding him snug against Kuroo’s waist. His free hand rests on that gorgeous, round ass, and when Koutarou wriggles a little too hard, Kuroo taps both cheeks in gentle warning. 

If it were one of the others, Keiji or Kenma, he would start in without a lecture: Keiji always knew what he did wrong, and wanted the punishment, and Kenma wasn’t ready to listen until his ass was aching, but Koutarou … 

“This is a very white bottom, Koutarou.”

Koutarou was a little brat. And a little humiliation would help this along. There’s a real difference between bending over and taking your licks like a grown up, and being pulled down over someone’s lap, with your bare bottom just there for them to do whatever they want, whenever they want to do it.

“I don’t think it’s every going to be this white ever again. Tonight proves that you need structure, and I’m going to give that to you, my bratty one.”

Kuroo lays, one, two, three, four strikes against Koutarou’s ass. First one cheek, then other, and repeat. The bounce is addictive. Kuroo makes sure to keep his strikes firm, but not harsh. You wouldn’t think that though, the way Koutarou _howls_. 

“Kuroo!”

“We have rules in this house, Koutarou. Rules that we all agreed to, most of which are based around respect. You tell people when you are going to be late.” And he lays a flurry of smacks onto the same spot on one buttock. “You let someone know when plans change.” He moves to the other cheek, concentrating on a single spot until it was red hot and glowing. 

“You certainly don’t go out drinking.” And now Kuroo moves to the sit spots, those sensitive points just underneath the curve of his ass. “You have a drinking limit. We’ve discussed this at length months ago, and at the time you suggested it, and you agreed.” 

Kuroo settles into a pattern. Left cheek, right cheek, left cheek, right cheek, moving his hand down each time until he hits those sensitive sit spots again, and even lower onto his thighs. Koutarou is struggling now, trying to kick his legs and wrench himself free. And yes, Koutarou is strong, but Kuroo is no slouch. Unluckily for Bokuto’s naughty backside, even Kenma will have no trouble holding Koutarou in place. 

Pausing, Kuroo rests his hand lightly on that hot and rosy ass. It gives Bo an opportunity to calm down – he’s been prettily begging Kuroo to stop – and it gives Kuroo a chance to appreciate the naughty bottom on his lap. Looking across at his other partners, Keiji isn’t even pretending to not stare at Koutarou’s glowing red behind. Kenma’s eyes are lidded, but his game is hanging loose in his hold, and there’s a slight flush across his face. Kuroo is sure his expression is somewhat similar. 

Stroking Bo’s bottom gently, Kuroo considers. It _is_ very red, and it should smart for the next few hours. But he hasn’t heard any apologies yet, and that is what he is aiming for. Time to make his point, and end this, then.

“We were _worried_ , Koutarou. I didn’t know where you were, you weren’t answering your phone, and-“

“I’m sorry, Tetsu! I just… I just didn’t think you’d be home!”

Kuroo lays a series of slow, heavy smacks across his ass for that. “You don’t just follow rules when you think you’ll get caught, Koutarou! I admit, me letting all the rules slide has confused things, but don’t worry, there will be no confusion in the future.” Kuroo applies himself, and Koutarou is actively jerking away now. “From this point on, I will be following through. From this point on Keiji and Kenma will both be following through. From this point on, when you are naughty Kou, you will be turned over a lap, and your naughty bottom will be reminded of what we expect!”

That was probably enough lecturing. They’ll revisit the conversation many times. After all, Koutarou is nothing if not stubborn. Shuffling a little, Kuroo gets Koutarou more firmly placed over his lap. 

“I won’t lecture any more, Koutarou. But while I’m finishing spanking your naughty bottom, I want you to think about what I’ve said, and think about what you’ll do differently next time.”

That’s all the warning he gives before applying his hand to Bo’s bottom once more. This time, he lets himself enjoy it – yes, he’s listening to Bo and his responses, but he’s also relishing the firm spring of Bokuto’s ass, enjoyed the way his big, broad hands can catch both of Bokuto’s plush buttocks. And of course, the color! It’s such an inviting shade of red and-

“I’m sorry, Tetsu! I’m sorry! I’ll call next time! I’ll call next time!”

And _that_ was pretty much what he was waiting for. Kuroo lays another four smacks to the underside of Koutarou’s ass, before resting his hand on his lower back. Rubbing gently, he coos at his currently repentant brat. 

“It’s okay, Kou. You’re sorry, it’s over, and you’ll remember for next time. You took your spanking very well, and now you know what happens when you break rules.”

He can feel Keiji’s glare at that. Because, yeah, fair enough. But no more. This household was going to run quite differently. His ponderings are interrupted as after one last snuffle, Koutarou starts to move off his lap, but Kuroo grabs him, pulling him up so that he straddles his lap, his freshly spanked ass not rubbing against anything, but also nicely displayed to the others. Looking over Kou’s shoulder, Kuroo can see how much they like it. 

Cuddling him close, he gently places a kiss on Koutarou’s shoulder. 

“It’s all over now. You were so good. I know it’s been tough, but don’t worry, sweetheart, we’ll make sure to be consistent from now on.”

Koutarou finally lifts his head, and wipes a stay tear away. Kuroo doesn’t even bother to hide his appreciative gaze. A teary Kou has always done things to him. 

“Tetsu…”

“Yeah, sweetheart.”

“Does that mean I need to start, y’know? Because I can do that. I can be responsible as well.”

Kuroo frowns. Does Kou start to what? Follow the rules? He was pretty sure he hammered that point home, so it wasn’t that. Opening his mouth to answer, he stops and shakes his head. No, he can’t fuck this up. Proper communication, and he needs to lead by example. 

“Sorry sweetheart, I don’t know what.”

Koutarou flushes, but answers readily enough. “I mean, everyone else spanks everyone else. So now that I’ve been initiated, does that mean I’m responsible for you too? Like, _y’know_.”

Swallowing, Kuroo tries not to laugh. “Bo, if you can’t even talk about spanking someone, there is no way on earth you will be doing it. But just in case you are going to try and stutter it out: no. You are not one of the spankers in this house. You’re a spankee only.”

Offended, Koutarou sits up straight at that. “What? How is that fair?”

“It doesn’t have to be fair,” Kuroo informs him. “It’s just the way it is.”

Kuroo can see the beginning of a pout, but before he needs to deal with it Keiji is up and hauling Kou off his lap. 

“I’m probably the best person to take this conversation. Come with me, Koutarou. I’ll rub some cream to help soothe your charmingly red bottom, and then we’ll cuddle and talk.”

Koutarou, of course, is a sucker for cuddles, and is off Kuroo’s lap and trailing after Keiji before he’s even finished speaking. Which means it’s Kuroo’s turn to pout. “What am I? Chopped liver?”

Kenma’s quiet chuckle draws his attention. “Keiji is definitely the better person right now. You’ll try and justify everything, and counter Kou’s ridiculous arguments. Keiji will tell him how it is, and kiss away his grumbles.”

It was a fair point. “Ok, Keiji is the best. But you know what that means, Kenma.”

Kenma just smiles that small smile that makes his heart flutter, and before he answers, he’s somehow managed to curl up on Kuroo’s lap. “That you have a Kenma sized space on your lap.”

Wrapping his arms around Kenma, he smiles into his hair. Tonight marks a turning point in their household. Things are only going to get better from this point, and Kuroo can’t wait for it!

**Author's Note:**

> there’s less Kenma because I am still learning Kenma. (But I added more of him in when editing, believe it or not!)  
> And I just like a sweetly bratty Bo being spanked. Always. #TeamBosRedAss
> 
> (no beta, it's a bit of a mess, but I have been trying to edit it for over a week, so please, enjoy)


End file.
